A Life Worth Living
by AaheliBlack
Summary: The black-haired 16-year-old ran a hand through his hair. He was content - or was he?


The black-haired 16-year-old ran a hand through his hair. He was content - or was he? He had everything he had always wanted - the Dark Lord trusted him, his entire family was very proud of him - or were they? Regulus Black lit a cigarette and shook his head. He couldn't afford to second-guess himself and his choices anymore. What had been done could not be undone. Besides, he didn't want to undo it… did he?

"Regulus," said a voice outside the door. The boy in questioned stiffened ever so slightly at the sound of his name, but otherwise showed no sign of having been addressed by the person who was his most trusted confidante, and yet his worst enemy.

"Regulus, listen to me," the voice persisted. Regulus faltered. His eyes prickled, as they always did when he heard this voice. His mind told him to continue to ignore it; his heart told him otherwise.

"Regulus Arcturus Black, I know you're in there. Open the sodding door before I blow it up," the voice rose dangerously. Despite himself, Regulus smiled. At least some things hadn't changed between them. Ignoring the nagging voice in his head which was telling him to stay put, he opened the door to the sombre figure of Sirius Black. The older Black strode into his room and made himself comfortable on a cosy armchair by the window.

"That's my seat," Regulus muttered. Sirius looked at him in the eye. Regulus fought back his instinct to look away with much difficulty.

"You're one of them," the former said softly. Regulus' breath hitched. He made no attempt to deny it. Sirius paled.

"Why, Reg? Why? You're not a bad person. You're not one of them. Why did you do it?" Sirius' voice cracked as he spoke. Regulus swallowed.

"The Dark Lord chose me, Sirius. He is my master. There's nothing you can do to convince me otherwise," he said with as much pride he could muster.

Sirius' voice rose again. "So you agree? You think that killing muggle-borns right, left and centre is the right thing to do? You agree that they are the ones who have 'stolen' the gift of magic from purebloods? You're a smart boy, Regulus. You know that they've done nothing wrong. You know what the wizarding community would amount to if faggots like the Lestranges, or the Malfoys, or even the Blacks, are left in charge. Think, Reg, think. Heaven knows we'd be much better off if they were the ones with all the power. Do you really agree with them, Regulus?" Sirius paused enigmatically.

"I… I… y-yes," Regulus said without conviction. Sirius snorted.

"Geoffrey Henderson was a muggle-born, Reg. And he was the best Minister of Magic we've had in a while. Pity he only had one year in office before your lot killed him," he said viciously as Regulus backed off. "Lily Evans and Marlene McKinnon are both muggle-borns. I'll eat myself if you can find a pure-blood witch in our school who can beat them in a duel. I'm sure your precious Elizabeth Lestrange can't, at least," he finished.

Regulus' eyes narrowed. "Shut up about Liz, Sirius." Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Is my baby brother in _love_? A lovely pureblood wedding, that's what you'll have. _Please_, Reg, she's an idiot. I bet she supported you joining sodding Voldemort like her big brothers so you could be some kind of trophy on her arm; she's too thick to-"

"Oh, that's rich, coming from you. Why don't you and Potter prance around with your filthy Mudblood girlfriends, then?" Regulus smirked. In a flash, he was hanging upside down.

"Say another word against Marlene or Lily, and you'll be sorry," Sirius seethed.

"Fuck, Sirius, let me down!" Regulus yelped, but Sirius' wand was pointed firmly at his younger brother.

"Don't ever say that word again, do you hear me?" he breathed. His anger seemed to radiate around the room. Regulus nodded frustratedly. Sirius lowered his wand and his brother fell onto the ground in a heap. Surprising them both, the former held out his hand and helped the younger boy up.

"Reg," Sirius said softly, looking into his brother's eyes. "Turn back. Come back to us. You don't need to be a bad guy." Regulus dropped his gaze.

"I… can't, Sirius. You have no idea what it's like. Once you join them, there's no turning back. I can't just tell them that I want to quit!" he bit back a sob.

Sirius sighed. "Come and talk to Dumbledore. He'll know what to do. You can join us, come on," he coaxed, but his brother shook his head and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please, Sirius, try to understand where I'm coming from. I've just pledged myself to the Dark Lord. He can do terrible, terrible things, I've seen it. Logan Rosier, Evan's brother, was caught trying to escape during a mission. They tortured him within an inch of his life. He's alive - but barely. I-I'm not brave like you, Sirius. I can't!" Regulus' voice cracked, but Sirius was adamant.

"So you'd rather kill hundreds of innocent muggle-borns than face pain yourself? I'm ashamed of you," he said coldly.

"You don't understand! He'll kill me!" Regulus pleaded. Sirius stood up, a manic glint in his eyes.

"THEN MAKE YOUR LIFE WORTH LIVING WHILE YOU CAN!" he roared. And then he was gone. Regulus buried his face in his hands and let his tears flow.

* * *

><p><em>Three weeks later…<em>

"Oy, Padfoot, open the door!" James Potter hollered. He heard a click and pushed open the door, this time successfully. He eagerly walked in. "Mate, you should have come for the match. The Wasps totally flattened the Arrows, and Mitchell did this incredible Wronski- Padfoot, what's wrong?" James furrowed his eyebrows and walked over to his best friend. Sirius' head was on his desk, and his shoulders were shaking violently with silent sobs. He passed James a letter. James smoothened the parchment and his eyes widened in shock.

_Sirius -_

_Regulus has been killed by the Death Eaters. Just thought you should know. _

_Cissa_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Hello, people! I hope you've enjoyed it! I know the title's... tacky, but bear with me hehe :D Please review!_**

**_Kisses to people who reviewed Reunion, and cookies in advance for people who review this! Love y'all!_**

**_Oh, and before I forget, I own nothing. Not even Sirius. What is the meaning of life._**


End file.
